Sexy, Naughty Panda
by Lovara
Summary: Jangan melihat buku dari covernya, jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya. Mungkin itu pepatah yang cocok untuk Zi Tao. Namja manis dan selalu terlihat polos ini, akan berubah drastis saat berdua dengan kekasihnya. Kristao Fanfic. Yaoi. Oneshoot.


**Sexy, Naughty Panda**

 **Author: Lovara**

 **Rate: M / PWP ?**

 **Pairing: Kristao**

 **Cast: Exo member**

 **Summary: Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Zitao. Namja asal China yang menempuh pendidikan di Xoxo. Namja berwajah manis dengan kantung mata yang membuat nya semakin mirip dengan panda. Sosok manis dan menggemaskan itu akan berubah drastis jika sudah berhubungan dengan sang kekasih, Kris. Dan hanya Kris yang boleh mengetahui sosok lain dari panda manisnya ini.**

 **...**

 **INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

 **.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

 **.**

 **SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN**

 **.**

" **TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

 **...**

Dikelas kosong. Seorang namja tengah sibuk menulis sendirian di meja paling pojok. Semua orang dikelasnya sudah pulang sejak tadi. Salahkan saja wali kelasnya yang menunjuk dia sebagai ketua kelas, yang berarti dia harus pulang terlambat karena harus mengisi buku harian kelas.

Grek...

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok namja tinggi dengan pakaian basketnya. Namja tadi tersenyum melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Maaf Ge, aku tidak melihat sesi latihanmu. Tugas ini membuatku terkurung dikelas~" rajuk namja manis tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Baby, Gege paham tugasmu sebagai ketua kelas" jawab si pirang tampan.

Zitao, namja yang menjadi kekasih Kris ini tersenyum manis. Kris menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkan didepan Tao.

"Gege akan menunggumu sampai selesai" kata Kris yang duduk didepan Tao.

"Gege tidak ganti baju?" tanya Tao melihat kekasihnya masih memakai seragam basket.

"Nanti saja. Yang penting Gege bisa menatapmu sekarang karena tadi Gege tidak melihatmu di lapangan basket" jawab Kris.

Sekali lagi Tao tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Pasti banyak yeoja yang melihat latihan mu, Ge?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya siswi yang kebetulan latihan voli dan team cheers"

Bibir Tao mengerucut. "Itu sama saja banyak Ge~"

Rasanya Kris ingin sekali melahap bibir manis yang terpampang didepannya.

"Selesaikan tugasmu dan Gege akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Siap kapten" jawab Tao semangat.

15 menit kemudian Tao selesai mengisi buku harian kelas. Sekarang ia dan Kris berjalan menuju ruang ganti klub basket karena tas Kris masih ada disana.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang, Gege akan mandi dan setelah itu kita pulang"

Tao mengangguk paham. Ia duduk dibangku panjang didepan loker milik anggota klub basket. Tao tersenyum melihat isi loker Kris yang cukup rapi namun pada pintu nya banyak tempelan foto mereka berdua. Tao juga melihat ada foto Kyungsoo diloker sebelah loker Kris.

"Pasti itu loker milik Jongin" batin Tao.

Tao berjalan-jalan sekitar ruang ganti untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Jendela ruang ganti menghadap ke taman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi. Ia membuka jendela dan merasakan angin semilir menerpa wajahnya.

Grep...

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Itu Kris.

"Gege? Kau membuatku terkejut"

"Sedang apa? Kenapa membuka jendelanya, bagaimana jika nanti kau sakit?"

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya. Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Kris yang hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Gege, kenapa Gege tidak segera memakai baju? Apa Gege tidak merasa kedinginan?" tanya Tao balik.

"Jika Gege merasa kedinginan artinya kau yang harus menghangatkan Gege sayang~"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumi leher Tao.

"Ngghh~"

Satu desahan dari bibir Tao semakin membuat Kris semangat mengukir tanda dileher kekasihnya.

"Ghee~"

"Keluarkan saja suara indahmu baby, tidak ada yang mendengar kita" ucap Kris yang berhasil membuat bercak merah gelap pada leher Tao.

Tao pun tidak mau kalah. Ia mengusap dada bidang Kris dengan lembut.

"Mmmhh..."

Kris merasakan nikmat saat tangan Tao mulai menyusup kebawah. Tao menyingkirkan handuk milik Kris dan membuangnya. Kejantanan milik Kris sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Kris mendesah ketika Tao menggenggam miliknya.

"Kau sudah hard Ge~"

"Dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sayang?"

Tao berjongkok didepan Kris. Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan kejantanan Kris yang sudah sangat keras.

"Lakukan sayang~" perintah Kris.

Tao dengan senang hati memasukkan kejantanan Kris ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak seluruh kejantanan Kris muat dalam mulutnya. Lidah Tao dengan ahli menjilati milik Kris dan tangannya memijat pelan milik Kris yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaahh~ Yaa... Seperti itu..."

Tao menatap Kris yang sedang menikmati service darinya.

"Mmhh... Mmh..."

Tao semakin mempercepat kulumannya pada milik Kris saat merasakan milik Kris akan menyemburkan cairannya.

"Aaaahhhhh..."

Suara desahan panjang dari Kris menandakan namja itu baru saja menyemburkan cairan putih miliknya kedalam mulut Tao.

Kris membantu Tao berdiri dan langsung menciumnya. Kris merasakan cairan miliknya sendiri dalam mulut Tao. Tao yang tidak mau kalah, juga membalas ciuman Kris. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Kris. Milik Kris kembali menegang saat bersentuhan dengan milik Tao yang masih terbungkus celana.

Tanpa melepaskan kemeja Tao, Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao dan membuatnya menungging. Ia melepaskan celana panjang Tao sekaligus dengan celana dalam Tao. Kris menatap lapar hole Tao yang sudah sering ia masuki itu.

"Masukan Ge~" pinta Tao dengan wajah sayu.

"Tahan sayang, kita tidak punya banyak waktu" kata Kris menyadari hari mulai gelap.

Kris memasukkan ujung kejantanannya perlahan.

"Anngghhh... Ghee~"

Seluruh kejantanan Kris masuk. Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tao mencengkram sisi jendela yang terbuka untuk menahan tubuhnya yang terhentak karena gerakan dari Kris.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..."

Tangan Kris memegang pinggang Tao agar kekasihnya ini tidak terbentur jendela.

"Ghee~ Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"Se...bentar lagi... sayang..."

Kris semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Tao merasa miliknya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Aaahhhh Ghe..."

Cairan Tao menyembur keluar.

"Ahh... Ah... Ah... faster Ghe..."

Milik Kris menyemburkan cairannya kedalam hole Tao.

 **...**

Kris mengutuk jalanan yang macet saat weekend seperti ini. Minggu ini Kris mengajak Tao untuk berlibur di villa miliknya. Tapi siapa sangka, jalanan akan macet hanya karena kecelakaan. Kris menyeka keringat yang keluar dari dahinya. Suhu panas dalam mobil disebabkan karena seseorang kini sedang mengulum miliknya dengan cekatan. Zitao. Namja panda itu mengoral milik Kris penuh nafsu.

Satu jam sudah mereka terjebak macet. Tao yang mulai bosan, menggoda Kris dengan membuka 3 kancing teratas kemejanya. Dada mulus dan berisi tersebut berhasil membuat milik Kris tegang dengan cepat. Melihat milik Kris yang sudah menggembung, Tao langsung memberikan servis terbaiknya.

"Ssshhh..." desis Kris merasakan miliknya dalam mulut Tao.

Tangan Tao memijat milik Kris yang tidak sampai masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menggunakan lidahnya. Tao seperti sedang menikmati sebatang es krim dihari yang panas.

Crot... Crot...

Cairan Kris sampai mengotori dada Tao.

"Huh, gege membuat baju ku kotor" gerutu Tao sambil membersihkan sperma Kris.

"Dan sepertinya akan ada panda yang harus di hukum karena nakal" ucap Kris sambil mencuri ciuman dari bibir Tao.

15 menit kemudian mobil yang Kris kemudikan memasuki jalanan sepi yang diapit oleh hutan yang masih hijau.

"Gege aku ingin buang air kecil" ucap Tao tiba-tiba.

"Tahan sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai" kata Kris masih fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Ge~" rengek Tao.

Kris tahu jarak pom bensin masih sekitar 20 menit lagi dan tidak mungkin Tao menahannya selama itu.

"Uhh... Gege~"

Kris langsung menepikan mobilnya. Tao menatap Kris heran.

"Pom bensi masih 20 menit lagi sayang, kau memilih akan menahannya atau mengeluarkannya disana?" tanya Kris menunjuk sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

"Mwo? Aku buang air kecil ditengah hutan?" kata Tao terkejut.

"Kau bisa memilih,"

Tao rasa ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi Gege harus menemani ku.," pinta Tao.

"Tentu saja sayang~" lagi-lagi Kris mencium bibir Tao.

"Gege tidak boleh mengintip" ucap Tao yang sudah berada dibalik pohon. Sementara Kris berdiri dibelakang Tao. posisi mereka saling memunggungi.

"Mengintip? Gege bahkan sudah hafal bagaimana bentuk tubuh mu sayang, untuk apa Gege mengintip?" Kris tersenyum mesum.

Hening. Kris iseng menoleh ke belakang, mata tajamnya mendapat pemandangan bokong Tao yang montok. Kris berjalan pelan sambil tersenyum miring.

Grep...

Tangan besar Kris meremas bokong Tao yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Gege? Kau mengagetkan ku !" seru Tao.

"Kau membangunkan naga tidur sayang~" Kris meremas bokong Tao.

Tao mendesah nikmat. Tangan Kris memang sangat pintar memanjakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat... Ahhhh..."

"Jalanan ini sepi baby..."

"Ngghh..."

Tao pasrah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Kris.

"Panda nakal belum apa-apa sudah tegang hmm..." Kris melirik milik Tao yang sudah mengacung.

"Masukan Ge~" pinta Tao frustasi karena Kris hanya meremas bokongnya saja.

"Tidak sayang. Gege tidak akan melakukannya disini. Kita bisa melakukannya seharian di villa" kata Kris.

"Ahhh..."

Jari panjang Kris menggoda hole Tao. tao frustasi dibuatnya, ia ingin milik Kris yang masuk ke dalam holenya.

"Ini hukuman karena kau menggoda Gege tadi~" ucap Kris sambil menggerakan jarinya di dalam hole Tao.

"Ngghh... Ngghhh..."

Tangan Kris yang lain memilin nipple Tao yang sudah menegang. Tao yang menerima dua rangsangan hanya bisa mendesah. Suara desahan Tao membuat milik Kris kembali bangun. Jika tidak ingat ini masih ditepi jalan, Kris pasti sudah akan memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole Tao yang selalu memuaskannya.

 **...**

"Wah, besar sekali" ucap Tao kagum saat melihat villa milik keluarga Kris.

"Kau suka? Kita akan menginap disini selama 2 malam" kata Kris sambil menurunkan semua barang bawaan mereka.

Tao masih menatap kagum villa yang sangat besar itu. Letaknya sedikit terpencil, namun pemandangan yang akan mereka dapatkan tidak mengecewakan. Tao melihat sebuah kolam renang besar di samping villa.

"Gege, apa nanti aku boleh berenang disana?" tanya Tao antusias.

"Tentu saja sayang, kau boleh berenang kapan pun kau mau,"

Kris merapikan beberapa barang bawaan mereka. Sementara Tao masih asik mengelilingi villa. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Tao saat mengejar seekor tupai di halaman belakang. Kris melirik jam tangannya, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Tangan Kris dengan lincah meracik sandwich untuk makan siang mereka.

"Tao? sayang, waktunya makan siang" panggil Kris.

Tao muncul dengan tubuh penuh keringat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakang sampai basah seperti itu?" tanya Kris mati-matian menahan nafsunya untuk 'menusuk' Tao.

"Aku mengejar tupai Ge~" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"Setelah ini kau harus segera mandi, Gege tidak mau kalau setelah liburan ini kau jatuh sakit" kata Kris perhatian.

"Roger kapten" jawab Tao semangat memakan sandwich buatan Kris.

Sementara Tao mandi, Kris lebih memilih untuk beristirahat disofa. Perjalanan selama 2 jam, ditambah macet benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum ia mendengar suara langkah Tao.

"Sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Kris membuka matanya.

Kris menelan ludahnya kasar. Tao hanya mengenakan celana dalam, tubuh bagian atasnya pun tanpa sehelai benang. Tao masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk tanpa menyadari tatapan Kris.

"Kemarilah sayang," ucap Kris penuh nafsu.

Tao melihat Kris yang menatapnya intens pun mendekati Kris. Ia mendudukan bokong montoknya diatas paha Kris.

"Gege memanggilku?" tanya Tao manja.

Tangan Kris mengelus paha Tao yang terekspos.

"Ada panda nakal disini," kata Kris semakin menaikkan tangannya menuju pangkal paha Tao.

"Nghh... Apa panda itu sangat nakal Ge?" tanya Tao berusaha menahan desahannya.

Tangan Kris mengelus milik Tao yang masih lemas.

"Panda itu berani menggoda seekor naga yang kelaparan~" bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Tao.

Tao menggeliat saat tangan Kris meremas miliknya yang mulai terbangun.

"Ge...Ge bisa menghukum pandahhh... itu..." Desahan Tao keluar karena tangan Kris masuk kedalam celananya. Tao melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris. Tao menggoda Kris dengan menciumi bibir Kris.

"Aku suka bibir mu Ge~" kata Tao sambil terkikik.

"Benarkah? Hanya bibir saja?" goda Kris.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga suka penis mu Ge, apalagi saat penis mu menusuk hole ku~"

"Shit," umpat Kris.

Miliknya sudah sepenuhnya bangun akibat dirty talk dari Tao.

"Jangan salahkan Gege jika setelah liburan kau akan kesulitan berjalan, sayang"

Kris melepaskan celana dalam yang Tao pakai. Sekarang Tao sudah full naked, sedangkan ia masih memakai pakaiannya lengkap.

Sebagai kekasih yang pengertian, Tao membuka semua pakaian Kris. Milik Kris sudah berdiri menantang.

"Aku boleh memainkannya Ge?" tanya Tao dengan wajah polos.

"Lakukan sesuka mu baby~" jawab Kris.

Tao berjongkok di depan penis Kris yang sudah tegang. Tangan lentiknya memijat penis Kris dengan lembut. Tao menatap ekspresi Kris yang menurutnya sangat tampan. Rambut berantakan, keringat yang keluar, paha yang terbuka lebar dengan penis yang mengacung.

"Masukan sayang, buat dia puas," kata Kris yang sudah merindukan servis dari mulut Tao.

Tidak sampai setengah dari penis Kris yang masuk ke dalam mulut Tao. Tao melumuri penis Kris dengan ludahnya, lidahnya menjilati ujung penis Kris. Kris mencengkram rambut Tao merasakan nikmat dari blowjob yang diberikan kekasihnya ini.

"Mhhh... Hhmmm..."

Kris menggerakan pinggulnya seolah sedang menyetubuhi hole milik Tao.

"Aaahh... kau pintar baby... Ngghh... Yaaa seperti itu..."

Crot... crot... crot...

Mulut Tao penuh dengan cairan putih yang Kris keluarkan dari penisnya. Tanpa rasa jijik, Tao menelan semua cairan itu. Tao menatap penis Kris yang masih berdiri tegak, padahal ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak sperma.

Tao berdiri memunggungi Kris. Tubuhnya perlahan turun, penis Kris yang tegak perlahan memasuki hole miliknya.

Jleb...

"Aaaahhh..." desah keduanya nikmat.

Tao merasa holenya penuh dengan penis Kris yang besar dan Kris merasakan penisnya dijepit dengan erat oleh hole Tao.

"Mulai nakal lagi hmm..." Kris menjilati leher Tao dan meminggalkan bekas disana.

"Aaahhh... bergerak Ge..."

Kris menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Sial, hole mu terlalu ketat baby..." desisi Kris nikmat.

"Milik mu yang terlalu... besar..." ucap Tao tersenggal.

Tangan Kris memijat penis Tao yang sejak tadi tak tersentuh. Tao mendesah nikmat saat Kris semakin menaikkan tempo pinggulnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, leher mulusnya kini sudah penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan.

"Aaahhh...Aahhh...Nngghhh..." Tao menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan Kris.

Kris merasa milik Tao berkedut dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Aaahhhh~"

Tao mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Napasnya tersengal. Sementara Kris belum mengeluarkan cairannya dalam hole Tao.

Kris melirik kolam renang di luar. Otak mesumnya langsung mendapatkan ide bagus.

 **...**

Tao mencengkram pinggiran kolam renang saat Kris memasukkan penisnya ke dalam holenya. Bercinta di dalam kolam renang baru pertama ia rasakan dan ini berkat ide mesum dan gila dari Kris sendiri.

Kris dengan semangat menyodok hole Tao yang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Berkal-kali mereka melakukan ini, tapi tak pernah sekalipun Kris merasakan hole Tao tidak memuaskannya.

"Unghh Ge..." desah Tao nikmat.

Air kolam beriak seirama dengan pinggul Kris. Dan mereka tidak perlu takut ada orang lain yang melihat karena ini villa pribadi milik keluarga wu.

"Bagaimana baby? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kris masih semangat menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Iyaahhh..." jawab Tao sambil mendesah.

"Lebih cepat Geee..."

Kris memegangi pinggang ramping Tao dan mempercepat sodokannya. Tangan Kris tidak mau diam, tangannya merambat menuju nipple Tao dan memilinnya kasar. Sedangkan tangan yang satu memijat milik Tao yang sudah mendapatkan orgasme entah yang keberapa.

Tao paling suka saat Kris memasukinya dari belakang seperti saat ini. Ini membuat penis Kris semakin masuk ke dalam holenya. Tao mengetatkan holenya saat dirasa ia akan orgasme.

"Baby, jangan dijepit..." Kris hampir saja menyemburkan sperma nya.

Tao kembali mendapatkan orgasme.

"Aku lelah Ge..." ucap Tao lirih.

Kris mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih keras. Ia menggendong Tao menuju tepian kolam. Kris menidurkan Tao diatas bangku panjang. Ia membuka lebar paha Tao dan disuguhi hole Tao yang berkedut.

"Gege akan melakukannya dengan cepat baby, setelah itu kita bisa istirahat" kata Kris sambil mengarahkan penisnya ke hole Tao.

Jleb...

Kris langsung menggerakan pinggulnya cepat. Tao memejamkan matanya, merasakan nikmat saat penis Kris menumbuk titik sensitifnya. Kris meletakkan kedua kaki Tao pada bahunya, penisnya semakin masuk dalam hole Tao. Kris mengajak Tao berciuman, mereka saling membelit lidah. Pinggul Kris pun tak pernah berhenti. Kris mencium Tao penuh nafsu saat ia merasakan milik Tao dan penisnya akan mengeluarkan cairan mereka masing-masing.

Empat kali hentakan dan mereka mengeluarkan cairan putih dari penis masing-masing. Cairan milik Tao mengotori perut Kris dan cairan milik Kris memenuhi hole Tao.

Kris mengambil bathrobe miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Tao, ia lalu menggendong Tao masuk ke dalam villa. Dengan hati-hati Kris meletakkan Tao di dalam bathup. Ia mulai membersihkan tubuh Tao yang penuh dengan sperma nya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk Kris, setelah mereka bercinta ia akan membersihkan tubuh Tao. Hanya membersihkan saja tak sampai bercinta lagi.

"Selamat malam sayang..." ucap Kris sambil mencium kening Tao yang tertidur karena kelelahan.

Kris menutupi tubuh Tao dengan selimut, sebelum ia pergi membersihkan diri.

 **E N D**

 **Anjjiirrr ini FF apaan coba? Bukan gue yang ngetik :3 lepinya dibajak sama Kris :3**

 **Pokoknya kalo aneh sama banyak typo ato cerita absurd salahin Kris aja :3**

 **Tadinya mau buat FF yang nistain mas gigi, tapi pas buka folder lama kok ada FF ini nyempil :3**

 **Yoweslah /? Aku lanjutin aja daripada mubazir :3**

Kris: Tumben bikin enceh *emot curiga*

Me: idih mas nya curigaan mulu deh -_-

Kris: palingan bentar lagi buat FF yang full gue nista *emot curiga part 2*

Me: tau aja sih :* tunggu aja ya :*

Kris: *nabok authornya pake ekor naga*

 **Oya, jangan panggil 'Thor' yahhh TT^TT**

 **Daku nggak jalan-jalan bawa palu kok T^T biar akrab sih panggil Eonnie aja karna pasti kebanyakan lebih muda dari gue *udah tua maklumin aja***

 ***ngilang naik taplak meja***


End file.
